


That Was Not Supposed To Happen

by Luxsolis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Magic, Magical Compatibility, No war, THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SEX, There will be sex, Wait for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxsolis/pseuds/Luxsolis
Summary: "Now If I remember correctly, in the Old Customs, it is customary for a Witch to give a Boon to Wizards that have done a service to them in some way, yes?" Draco's could feel his eyes brows climbing up his forehead. - A tale in which Draco plays the Hero, and regrets it promptly. And then Lucius is forced to play the hero, and does not regret it one bit.This will be Draco/Hermione. Just a small teeny tiny slice of Hermione/Lucius.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

This is an AU. Granger got sorted into Ravenclaw. Voldemort died when he killed Harry's parents. The kids all went to school together, and just had regular school rivalries, no war. This takes place after Hogwarts. Glamorous Hermione, she will still have faults, just being frumpy won't be one of them.

* * *

It wasn't often that Draco found himself at the Public Wizarding Library in London, the private collection at the Manor was one of the best in not only Wizarding England, but all of Europe. However, The public Library was quite large, and when going through the more unused and neglected parts of it, sometimes a gem could be found. He was currently perusing the Ancient Illyrian Rune section, every book covered in a thick layer of dust. He had had the section to himself all morning, nice and quite, until he heard the pitter patter of hurrying feet coming his way.

Looking up from where he had just put a large tomb back, a woman came scurrying around the corner, looking behind her in a panic. She faced forward just in time to stop before colliding with him, and that's when Draco got a good look at her,

Hermione Granger.

They had gone to school together, he hadn't thought of the snooty Ravenclaw in ages. He saw the moment the recognition of who he was washed over her face, and she smiled.

Well that was unexpected.

"Malfoy, oh thank the Gods!"

And then she launched herself into his arms.

Draco froze. Hermione Granger, muggle-born swot, his nemesis for all 7 years of school, had her arms thrown around him, and her head buried in the crook of his neck, her body pressed fully against his. Her soft curves melting into him.

This was not supposed to happen.

And then another person was running into the small, supposed to be deserted, alcove, a man this time. He stopped short, breathing heavily, his eyes wide in surprise. He looked familiar. David Belger, or was it Bulger? He was a year above them, Gryffindor if he remembered right. Medium height, black hair down to his shoulders. His wand was out in his hand. A short reddish color, maybe 8 inches.

Wrapping an arm around the dark haired Witch, Draco used his free hand to pull out his own wand. Obsidian in color, 13 n half inches blackthorn wood.

"Well what do we have here?"

Bugler put on a nervous smile, lowering his wand to point to the ground, but not putting it away.

"Ah! Malfoy isn't it? Imagine seeing you here, it's been ages."

Malfoy tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, it has. Looks like we are having a bit of a school reunion here today. Now if you could answer my question, what seems to be going on here?"

The dark haired boy leaned casually against a bookshelf, putting a friendly smirk on his face.

"Me and Granger here were just catching up is all. She got a bit shy on me, came to make sure she was ok."

Malfoy lifted his eyebrows at the boy.

"Granger, Head Girl of her year, shy you say?" The sarcasm dripped from his voice like honey.

"Aww come on Malfoy, you know how these Mudbloods can get."

The girl in his arms stiffened, and he tightened his hold on her.

"Really Buggle, must you resort to such crass language? Bad enough you have to, quite literally, chase down Ladies and force your… ah, affections on them."

He dragged out the word affections, lifting his upper lip he gave a slight sneer.

The man's grin fell, his fist turning white around his wand.

"Really Malfoy, she is hardly a Lady, and its Baglier-"

"Your name is Bug for all I care, because that is all you are to me." Draco cut him off. "Now leave."

Taking a step forward, Bug sputtered, his face turning beat red.

"You can't be serious, all this over the likes of her?"

Draco let out a low chuckle, and leaned his cheek against the top of Grangers head.

"Ugh, Gryffindors really are just the worst, aren't they darling?"

Lifting his wand, he slashed it once, twice, and three times. Slicing hexes cut across both Bagels arms, and one deep on his cheek. The man stumbled backwards, gripping at his face in surprise.

"Fine take the slut, for all I care!"

And with those final boorish words, he made a hasty retreat.

Putting his wand away after he could no longer hear the other man's retreating steps. Draco sighed, his arm still around Granger, he used his free hand to gently lift her head up by her chin, to meet his eyes. There were tears on her cheeks, her big brown doe eyes were large and glassy.

"Well look at that. You actually are quite pretty when you cry. I usually can't abide crying women. Leave it up to you Granger, Ms. Perfect at everything, you even cry well."

That brought a small giggle out of the girl. That was better, he had never in all 7 years of school seen the girl cry, or break down. He found it quite disconcerting. Grabbing a kerchief from inside his robe, he handed it over to her.

Slowly disentangling herself from him, she took his kerchief from him, wiping away at her tears. Once her face was all cleaned up, with a heaving sigh she leaned against the bookcase, and gazed up at him. Her eyes roving over him curiously.

"Thank You Malfoy."

Draco bowed his head to her in return, giving her his own once over. He had not seen the girl in 3 years. She hadn't changed much, a bit tall standing at around 5'7, soft curves and long legs. Her hair was longer now though, the length of it pulling her curly hair into a bit of submission. Instead of wild curls, her hair fell in luscious waves, that still curled at the ends.

"Sooooo, that time of the month eh?"

Draco took more pleasure than he should have at watching her face turn the most deliciously dark shade of red, her shoulders rising and going stiff, oh yes, she looked like an angry cat. Her claws ready to come out at any moment.

Of course her claws wouldn't come out though. She couldn't perform Magic properly. The first 2 days of a Witches Monthly always made her magic go a bit haywire, nothing too bad, usually spells all but fizzled out. But for someone as powerful as Mrs. Hermione Granger, well it had been spectacular to behold back in school. Her spells did not fizzle out, they went completely bonkers. Unable to control the power behind them, Draco had personally seen her perform what should have been a simple levitation charm on her quill, and turned into her lifting all the tables in the entire classroom to the ceiling. Smashing them to pieces.

"How-"

"How did I know? Granger, come now. You were one of the strongest Witches in our Year-"

"THE strongest Witch-" She cut him off this time, jutting her chin out as she spoke.

Draco bowed his head in acceptance to her with a smirk.

"Yes, of course. Taking care of a buffoon like Bug should not be a problem for you. Under normal circumstances that is."

Granger rolled her eyes at him, and looked away, taking in the isle they were in for the first time.

"Some things never change, still a bit of a bully eh Malfoy?"

"Speaking of. Considering our past what made you think I would be any help? I don't exactly fit the role of 'Hero,' let alone considering our history."

Granger turned her gaze back to Draco. Pushing herself away from the bookcase she stepped into his personal space. His vision was filled with overly large deep dark brown eyes, and dark wavy coffee colored tresses.

"Because Draco, though you were always a bully, you were also a Gentleman. There were boundaries even you would never cross."

She ran her small hands over the lapels of his robes. Her fingers were long and delicately shaped, the back of her hands were tan, like the rest of her, with freckles across her knuckles. She also had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. He had never been this close to her before, close enough to notice freckles.

Her body was molded against his again, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Wh-What are you doing Granger?" He did not stutter, Draco Malfoy did not stutter.

He felt something hard against his back, the bookcase. He hadn't even known he had been backing up. She had cornered him.

"Now If I remember correctly, in the Old Customs, it is customary for a Witch to give a Boon to Wizards that have done a service to them in some way, yes?"

Draco's could feel his eyes brows climbing up his forehead.

"Those customs are reserved for Pureblood society Granger, they hardly pertain to yo-"

"Ah-ah-ah." She brought one of her hands up between their faces, and wagged a finger back and forth in tune with her 'Ah's'.

"As you said before, I am the strongest Witch of our year, I also happen to be the strongest Witch to come out of Hogwarts in 3 decades. We both know the old families turn a blind eye when raw power is involved. I've already had 3 offers for courtship come my way from some veeery respectable families."

"What!" Draco stiffened at this. His hand coming up to grab her by the waist.

"What offers? Who?"

Granger merely smiled back at him as he scowled down at her.

"That is neither here nor there, right now. We are discussing your Boon."

Draco gulped audibly. Boons were rarely done in this day and age, and were usually token gifts such as a lock of the ladies hair, or a jeweled pin from her hat. Of course it was much different in times past. Something he knew a swot like Hermione Granger would have most likely read up on. His father had told him of a Boon gifted to a Wizard by a Witch that he had helped save from an over amorous Centaur. It seemed the Witch had not wanted saving though. She had bestowed upon him a Boon, it came in the guise of a simple kerchief, like the one he had given to Granger earlier. But it had been enchanted, enchanted in such a way as to make the Wizard impotent…

And seeing as how Granger was on her cycle no less, the chances of any boon she gave him backfiring, seemed guaranteed.

"Now see here Granger, there really is no nee-"

And then she was kissing him. Hermione Granger, the ice queen. Beautiful, cold, muggle-born Granger was kissing him, Draco Malfoy.

Her arms wrapped around him, her hands buried in his hair. Her lips were warm, soft, and plush against his own. Soon enough she was licking her way into his mouth, and it was simply exquisite. She tasted slightly sweet. Did she still chew on Sugar quills while at the library, as she used to during school?

And with a soft sigh of a moan from her, he felt a jolt of warmth, a magical charge coming off of her, and enveloping him.

And then she was gone, stepping away, out of his reach, smiling at him.

She was breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling in the most distracting way. That made him notice that he was as well. It was just a kiss, yet he was gasping for air like he just got done flying a Quidditch game.

And with a small mock of a curtsey she was gone. He could hear her footsteps slowly pitter patter on the stone floor, getting farther and farther away. Draco was left, leaning against a bookcase. He brought his fingers up to touch his lips. A kiss. A kiss was in fact quite a traditional gift when it came to Boons. He hadn't though she would have…

With a shake of his head, Draco straightened out, running his hands over his chest, smoothing out the lines of his robes. That was not supposed to happen.

* * *

This story will be 4-5 cahpters long. Sex won't be until later chapters.

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Draco was hardly through the front doors of the Manor before his Father popped up in front of him nearly startling him out of his skin.

"Morgana's tits, Father! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Lucius merely hummed in response, as he looked at his son up and down. Draco froze at the measuring look. There is no fucking way his father could know. Absolutely not. He tried to regain his composure. His body was still shaking from the kiss, the Boon. An excess of power coursing through him at the moment. He was off balance. Never a good state of mind to be in around Lucius Malfoy.

"Father, is there something-"

Without a word, his father grabbed him by the arm, and started dragging him through the Manor.

"Father, what the hell?"

Through the manor, out past the solarium, Lucius pace did not waver. On they continued, through the gardens, to the woods beyond. Finally they arrived at a clearing. In the middle sat a pond that Draco used to swim in as a child. There was a giant weeping Willow next to it, and underneath the Willow tree was a great big slab of stone, almost a perfect rectangle in shape. Draco use to lay on it in summers, letting the sun and stone warm his skin after the water.

This stone is where his father brought him, finally letting go of his arm. Draco looked around in confusion before turning back to find Lucius had drawn his wand.

"Uh, Fath-"

Lucius quickly slashed his own palm, blood gushing out, before grabbing Draco's left hand, and slashing across Draco's open palm as well.

"Fuck- What the fuck?"

Quick as a fox, he slammed both their hands on the stone.

"Blood and salt,

Earth and fire,

As above,

So below,

As within,

So without"

His father incanted in a low baritone. Draco watched as their combined blood pooled beneath and around their palms on the stone, the crimson liquid glowed brightly, and then with a great responding crack, Draco felt something in his chest snap. The air rippled around him. He looked on, as the large dome like wards over the property became visible for a moment, a ripple of blue light riding through it like a wave.

And then he was sinking down to his knees, utterly drained. His father fell next to him laughing. Draco looked over at him incredulously.

"Oh don't give me that look. It was only a simple blood offering to strengthen the wards, you big baby. Stop pouting."

Pouting! Draco absolutely did not pout.

"What the bloody hell was that for? And a little warning would have been nice."

Lucius rolled his eyes before rolling onto his side to face his son.

"I felt it the moment you passed through the Wards. Honestly, what did you expect? Coming homing, wreaking of power, magic basically dripping off of you. As if I wouldn't put that to good use."

Draco groaned, falling onto his back. That fucking Boon!

"So?"

Draco didn't even look at his father. He was too dizzy, and still reeling from the amount of power that had come out of him to feed the property warding.

"So what?" he replied.

"Where did it come from?" Lucius asked, oh so innocently.

Draco threw an arm over his eyes before moaning and telling his father, Lord Malfoy, to fuck off. Thankfully, his Father laughed it off, and left it at that.

* * *

Hermione was annoyed, bored, and just a bit tipsy. The Avery's garden party was a total bust, and Gareth had outright lied to her face. Claiming the his families property had a Druid Triad Stone Pillar that had been there for over two thousand years, Hermione had been only too happy to accept his invitation. Only there was no ancient bloody three tiered pillar, and instead she was surrounded by a load of snotty, inbred blue bloods.

Thankfully the drinks were good, it was the least they could do after all. Seeing as she now was stuck here, having to deal with moronic wizards falling over themselves trying to impress her, while also sneering at her at the same time. Their mothers, sisters, and aunts, all watching. Thinking of how to get her married off to one of theirs, and then off her and make it look like an accident after she gave them an heir.

"Hermione, you need to dance with me, like, right now."

Oh yes, and then there was Thorfinn Rowle. Who's large paw he called a hand was now wrapped around the entirety of her upper arm. The oaf pulled her none too gently from the corner she had been skulking in, out towards the dance floor. Well not a dance floor exactly, but a cleared space in the middle of the garden, meant for dancing. Ha! Dancing, as if. It was a meat market for the younger witches and wizards to parade around in front of their House Matriarchs, while they watched and planned out their futures.

"Meat market? What the hell you talking about Honeycomb?"

Damn she said that out loud, she was a bit more inebriated than she had thought.

"Thor, I don't want to dance with you. And don't call me that, people will get the wrong idea."

She looked up at the towering blond wizard in front of her. For being so tall and muscled, he was ridiculously light on his feet. They must make quite the pair. Both tan, though her features and hair were dark, compared to his golden hues. She stood a bit tall at 5'7-5'8, which was nothing next to his 6'3 frame. He led her around the small clearing, sweeping her about effortlessly.

"Don't want to dance with me? Every Witch wants to dance with me, I'm charming."

He winked at her then, Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from rolling if she tried.

"Such a wretched little thing you are, your lucky I put up with you Honeycomb."

Hermione made sure to stomp on his big toe for that. And dig her heal in too! She smiled, satisfied. Purebloods never saw physical attacks coming. She had to give it to the great hulking buffoon, he didn't even miss a step, though she saw him wince.

"So who are you using me to avoid?"

"Lord of Fire and Ash, but your a vicious one, and we are avoiding Evelena Rosier."

Hermione blinked, surprised.

"Isn't she, like, what? Fifteen years older than you?"

"Seventeen actually." Thorfinn muttered.

Hermione almost felt bad for him. Wizarding society being a Matriarchal society, it was quite interesting, as a Muggleborn, to see sexual harassment reversed in the Magical world. Wizards, forced to endure unwanted advances and physical affection from witches. It was like walking into a different universe where everything was backwards.

Though to be fair, Thorfinn was an absolute flirt, and courted trouble regularly. His natural charms were usually enough to slip him out of certain predicaments, but to get mixed up with Evelena Rosier? Well that was a whole cauldron of danger.

"Thor!"

She pinched his arm for good measure.

"What in the blazes did you do to catch her eye, that woman is insane. And not normal insane, she's like, Lestrange insane."

Rowle chuckled humorlessly.

"I have no fucking clue, I know better than to play my little games with the likes of her. But the bitch won't leave me be. You will fight her off for me won't you Honey?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"Absolutely not!"

The next two dances were spent arguing. Thorfinn begging his case, using every last ounce of his stupid hulking charm. Hermione stood fast though. Finally, the Wizard stopped, his face growing thoughtful as he gave her a once over.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I expected you to give in by now. You would never really leave me to fall into Rosier's hands. So what's stopping you... Ah- I see."

Hermione's feet hurt, and she just wanted to be done with this conversation.

"What exactly do you see Thor."

"Your on your Monthly aren't you?"

Hermione's throat went dry, and she could feel her cheeks heating up as she cursed under her breath while Thorfinn Rowle, the great big idiot let out a devilish chuckle of amusement. Did every bloody Wizard in this country keep track of her Moon Calendar or something? How did they always know!

"Well if that's the case, it seems I will have to find another Hero-Ah! Here we go."

In the span of a few seconds Thorfinn Rowle, her great big traitor of a so called friend, had cut in on another couple. Stealing himself a dance with Astoria Greengrass, who it seems he picked to be his new supposed savior. Which left Hermione in the arms of no other than Lucius Mafloy. Well, this was just fucking awkward.

"Miss Granger."

Oh, he actually knew her name. Even better. Hermione could just imagine what was said about her around the dinner table at the kind of parties he attended. Parties like this one.

"Lord Malfoy."

She bobbed her head to him demurely. As subtle as possible, she looked around desperately for a way out of this new hell she found herself in. She was not sober enough to deal with the Lord of House Malfoy. Her options were limited though, Gareth was on the North side of the Garden, waiting at the edge of the dance floor for her. On the South side was Madam Fawley, a crone of a woman that had to be at least 200 years old, if a day. She was determined to set Hermione up with her 48 year old great grandson.

Things were looking grim. With a sigh, she turned back to her dance partner. Lord Mafloy was looking at her, studying her. He looked puzzled, which was worrying, but a damn site better than outright hostility. Which she was partly expecting. Housel Malfoy, unlike many of the other Pure Blood Houses of Britain, was under the rule of its Male Heir. There was no matriarch to pull the strings of their house, and make Lucius and Draco dance to her bidding.

This was the closest she had ever been to the blond Lord. He was handsome, of course. Draco was the spitting image of him really. Except for the eyes, Draco had the grey eyes of House Black, Lucius were baby blue. His chest and arms were broader and filled out. Where as Draco still had the svelte wiry frame of youth. And his hair was long, it suited him really. Hermione's fingers itched to run through the glossy locks. Envious of how shiny and straight they were.

His eyebrows raised and the corners of his mouth ticked up into a smirk as he noticed her perusal of his form. A bit of a tipsy hair brained plan started to form in Hermione's head. Draco, though a bit of a smarmy git, was a gentleman after all. He had to have picked it up from somewhere.

"Lord Malfoy, I'm afraid I find myself in a bit of a bind…"

Malfoy's smirk turned into a cheshire grin.

"Is that so Miss Granger?"

"Yes, you see, I have been invited to this party under false pretenses. And well, I have found myself out maneuvered. After this dance my options are to try and avoid the wandering hands of the hosts son, or endure a tedious evening with that Harpy- I mean, Madam Fawley."

Lucius looked around them, making note of the two immediate threats Hermione had pointed out.

"And why are you telling me this Miss Granger?"

"Well you see." Hermione stepped closer to him, moving the hand that rested on his arm up to his shoulder. She looked up at him through her lashes. "Though we don't usually… run in the same circles."

That was as delicate a way as Hermione could bring up the difference in their social and blood status.

"I have always heard the men of House Malfoy were gentlemen. I was hoping, as a Lady, to call upon your graciousness."

"As a Lady you say?"

His eye brows ticked up in an incredulous manner. The big handsome git! So obviously Draco had not gotten his good manners from his father. And certainly not his mother, Hermione had ran into Narcissa Black once before and she was a right bitch. The mystery of Draco's chivalry aside, it was looking like Hermione was screwed.

"Well, I guess I could play the Mudblood card."

Hermione giggled at the look of shock on Lucius Malfoy's face as he nearly skipped a step in their dancing at her language.

"I beg your pardon?"

She couldn't help the wicked little smile that bloomed on her lips, as she pushed herself even closer to the Lord of one of the wealthiest Houses in Britain.

"Well, I mean, it's not like anyone expects much from me do they? In fact, they are all just waiting for me to make a mistake. Wouldn't it be fun to just give them what they want? Throw a fit right here in the middle of the garden before storming out?"

* * *

Lucius was not amused to say the least.

"Go right ahead my dear. Make a spectacle of yourself."

Then the dark little Witch went in for the kill, pulling out a handkerchief from the folds of her sleeves. A kerchief with the Malfoy house sigil sewed onto it. Lucius jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of it, as she dabbed at some invisible crocodile tears.

"Well this should be fun, can't wait to see what the gossip rags say tomorrow."

Lucius grabbed the conniving little twit just as she made to move away from him, her mouth opening wide. He pulled her back into another dance as the music picked up, holding her tightly to him, crumpling the kerchief up between their hands, out of sight before people could see it and start gossiping. He dipped his head down low, running his lips over her shoulder, up to her ear. He could feel her body shiver beneath his own larger frame.

"Where did you get that girl?"

He pulled away only far enough to look down into the deep dark eyes of the Witch in his arms that seemed to have a death wish.

"I would love to tell you, as you escort me out of this hell hole. Deal?"

Lucius held onto his composure by a thread. The Witches dark eyes glittering up at him in excitement. He wanted very badly to shake the chit.

"We can't just leave, that would start people talking just as surely as your planned outburst would have. We can make the rounds though, I will keep you out of reach of the handsy Lordling, and 'The Harpy', and eventually we can disengage and you can make your escape."

He pulled her off the dance floor then, putting her hand in the crook of his arm as he led her towards a group of Wizards standing by the fountain.

"Keep quiet, and I will handle any questions directed at you. Clear?"

"Of course Lord Malfoy." She answered primly.

She had lied, of course, he couldn't get her to shut up. The Witch seemed to have an opinion on every subject, and she was eager to be heard. And blast it all if she wasn't a snake charmer. The Mudblood laughed and flirted her way through a slew of aged Wizards and Witches. Lucius watched in wonder as she even received a kiss on her hand from Lord Nott. Lord Nott, who had been fined for Muggle Hunting not 20 years ago.

Lucius kept a close eye on the girl as she captivated and mesmerized group after group. Something about her made his brain itch. There was something familiar there, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. He had never met the Witch before today, though he had of course heard of her. Everyone had heard of her. The Muggleborn with more power than anyone had seen in an age. He had seen her from a distance a time of two, and had heard that she had been receiving invitations to social events such as this as well recently. Eventually, they had made their way towards the outskirts of the garden, and he proceeded to pull her along towards a little known apparition point he knew of located on the Avery's property.

"Miss Granger."

He bowed over her hand, ready for her to finally be gone. He was in desperate need of a drink. The world just didn't make much sense at the moment. But he could spare a few moments and be the Gentleman she had claimed to know him to be.

"Mr. Malfoy."

She smiled up at him prettily. Her eyes got a sudden sparkle to them he, as a Wizard in his 40's, had learned meant danger.

"Though you may have needed to be… convinced, into taking on the role of my hero, I must say you did a wonderful job. So wonderful in fact, I find myself inclined to give you a Boon."

It had been years since Lucius had found himself in a situation that left him for a loss of words. Confusion, then surprise, and a healthy dose of panic all swept through him in the moments before he found his arms full of young nubile Witch. This was not supposed to happen. Malfoy's never got man-handled!

He was a Wizards Wizard though, through and through. In true Malfoy fashion, he proceeded to make the best of a bad situation. Wrapping one arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Luxuriating in the feel of her soft young curves flush against his own steel frame. He brought his other hand up and tangled it in the hair at the base of her neck. Tugging on her curls to get her just how he wanted as he took charge of the kiss she had initiated. And oh what a kiss…

It was a truly devastating kiss. Sweet to savage in but a moment, and then she was out of his arms. Smiling at him as she curtseyed, then she was gone. Leaving the Avery's was all a bit of a blur after that. Had he even said goodbye to the host properly? Lucius couldn't remember for the life of him. He was walking through the front doors of his Manor, wondering if that wretched little Witch had Confounded him when he wasn't looking, when he heard the hurried step of another.

"You!"

He looked up to meet the started, and slightly angry grey eyes of his son. Draco then grabbed his arm and started dragging him through his own blasted manor, back out towards the warding stone. And that's when it all hit him, that's when Lucius Malfoy realized what had happened. In that moment Lucius realized where Ms. Granger had gotten that kerchief. He couldn't help but laugh as it all fell into place.

* * *

Slowly uploading everything I have on FFNet over to AO3. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. There are more chapters planned for this eventually. 


End file.
